Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, How it Should of Ended
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: A different ending to the best game ever! NatexElena


1Risen Angel: Okay for the ones that have played Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, you all know that Sully, or Sullivan, did a total 'Daxter Move' on Nate and Elena. Just as Nate was going in to kiss her he's like, 'You guys got a weird way of romantic.' or something like that. I was very mad, because I was all ready for it and all happy, then I so thought of Daxter ruining all the kisses that Jak and Keira tried to get.

C.P. Well since you've ranted...

Risen Angel: Not done! Since I was so mad about the whole ordeal, I've decided to do my own little story about how it should really of ended. Including a kiss. I was so mad!!!

C.P. Okay, now are you done?

Risen Angel: Yup. All better now. But you have to help me write it still.

C.P. Okay. But I just gotta say that you are going into some extremes just to make a fine point that Naughty Dog doesn't like to do kisses. I mean, when I watched Daxter ruin three kisses in Jak and Daxter, I was even mad, I mean Jak and Keira were made for each other. And even half way through Uncharted, you could totally tell that those two had the hots for each other.

Risen Angel: Thank you for agreeing with me C.P. Its nice to hear that you agree with me. Anyways, on with the story!!

Nate stood at the end of the boat, looking at the island. All that trouble, just to lose a cursed piece of gold. Sure it weighed over four hundred pounds in gold, but if anyone opened it, it was sure that it would destroy the whole populace of the world. It was well worth it to lose it. Seeing that body in El Dorado was insane, someone was very serious about not losing their coffin, but it also was nice to that jack ass Roman die too, even if it was a brutal one. He gave a small smirk about the past day that had happened to him.

He felt a small hand touch his shoulder and he turned to see Elena standing next to him. She smiled at him and he said, "Sorry about your story."

She shrugged and looked at the island with him, its form falling back. "There will be other stories." she said sighing slightly, "You still owe me one." She looked up at him and smiled with a sly grin.

Nate smiled back and put his arm around her. "I'm good for it." he said, feeling Elena lean into him and sigh gently. He looked down at her and turned his head slightly toward Sully, he was busy driving the small boat. Elena saw this and smiled a little more broadly. He turned to her and leaned against the railing.

He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Since Sully's busy, we should probably take this chance." Elena let her smiled fade as Nate's face came closer to her's. She met his lips and sighed happily, after all it wasn't fair that she was a jerk to him before and Sully wasn't watching, so that was all that mattered. The kiss deepened and their arms and hands took a mind of their own.

Once they separated they finally realized where their hands were. Nate blushed into a deep crimson when he removed his hands from Elena's lower back-side. Elena's face was an even deeper red when she realized where his hands were. They backed up a few inches away from each other and blushed vividly. Nate looked back at her and grinned, his grin just perking up on his left side and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hey guys!" Sully yelled. The two looked back at him and waited for an answer, "Just to let you know we're about a half hour away from reaching a bigger piece of land. Want to check it out?"

Nate looked at Elena and scoffed, "Nah, I think we should just go home. Its been a long day. A very long day." he looked back at Sully who was still hoping that they would go onto the land, "Besides, we need to rest at some point."

Elena looked at Nate carefully, she was a good reporter, she could tell when something was up. She saw him flash a smile and all her worries seemed to just melt away. "Yeah Sully. I think that it's time that we just went home." she said agreeing with Nate on this, "Plus when we get home, I need to pay the company the money for the camera."

Nate laughed slightly and Elena punched him in the arm. He stopped and smiled at her. Sully just sighed and sped off past the island that they were going to head to. Instead heading towards South America. The younger duo sat on the treasure that Sully had taken and looked at the sun setting on the water horizon.

Nate helped Elena off the boat, while Sully talked to a sailor on the dock a little farther off. She smiled at him and felt her cheeks flush a little bit. Nate looked at Sullivan and saw that he was coming back. His face was happy, even though he had a few cuts and scraps from the gun play at the island. "We got free portage for at least three days. Enough time for you two to get back to the States and relax for a few days uh?" he said and jumped back onto the boat and tied the tarp on the treasure on tighter.

Elena shook her head and started to walk down the docks. Nate watched her walk toward the beach, the rising sun glowed off her body with an exotic glow to it. He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. She stiffened slightly and relaxed when she realized who it was. "No need to become a stiff." he teased, getting a smell of her hair. The messy bun somehow stayed in place throughout the whole ordeal.

She smiled and leaned back against him, taking him by surprise. "Who said I was a stiff?" she asked and grabbed Nate's hand. He smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it and laid his chin on the crown of her head. They looked out at the ocean, hoping that El Dorado will stay in its final resting place for a very long time.

Nate stood up right and released Elena. She looked at him and saw that he was looking at Sully. "We may want to get those plane tickets a little sooner than we thought. Knowing Sully, he's probably going to brag about something." he said and started to walk toward the dock again. Elena followed and looked at Sullivan, he was still tying down the tarp, which would mean that he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone.

Nate jumped onto the dock and walked over to a payphone, putting in some money. Elena listened to what he was saying and heard him talking about reserving a hotel room for night, and then getting a small plane for the trip to the States. She smiled and gave a small stiff laugh.

Risen Angel: Well if you know my mind, which is kind of hard to get through, you guys should already know what is going to happen.

C.P. Yeah, I like it, so it must be really good.

Risen Angel: Just let your imagination ride for a few minutes. Has anyone ever seen a zombie movie before, because I need to see one to settle my thoughts on these 'descendants' that Naughty Dog made.


End file.
